Demigod class notes
by TWeb101
Summary: 3 of your fav. characters are here  1 new one! So I am not good at summarys so sorry!
1. Chapter 1  History

**Ever wondered what Percy, Thalia, Jaci, and Annabeth might write in a note in class? **

**Disclaimer: I am not a 40 year old man named Rick Riordan so I must not own these carachters. Well Jaci is mine but no one else is**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy- <strong>Hi

**Annabeth- **Ummm…Hi

**Jaci-** These notes are lame

**Thalia**- Ya, we need something interesting

**Jaci- **How about boys

**Annabeth- **Really Jaci

**Percy- **Umm OK

**Thalia- **Not gonna Happen

**Jaci**- Awww Come on Thals

**Thalia- NO**

**Annabeth- **Fine how about how boring these Power Points are.

**Percy-** WOW wise girl is actually saying something school related is boring! This is History

**Jaci- **Yes Percy this is Period 1 history. Good job

**Annabeth-** HA HA Jaci so funny AND Percy

**Percy- **Ya… (And very funny Jaci)

**Annabeth- **SHUT UP

**Thalia-** Boys

**Jaci- **Ya, but they really are boring.

**Thalia**

**Jaci- **I am not his little sissy! Were twins

**Percy-** Ya, Wait what am I saying? But anyway… Come on Anna really you don't know sarcasm!

**Annabeth- **1) I have NO idea what you are saying (does anyone) 2) I know sarcasm trust me and 3) DON'T CALL ME ANNA

**Percy-**Very funny. If I can't call you Anna how bout Beth?

**Annabeth- **NO

**Thalia- **Percy. Jaci

**Percy- **Ya

**Jaci- **Ya

**Thalia- **Back when the chat about older or younger siblings was going on.

**Percy-** Ya, what about it?

**Jaci- **Jeez Percy no need to be rude.

**Thalia-** Ya Percy. But anyway Jaci you sounded just like Artemis when she and Apollo argue

**Jaci- **Well thank you very much.

**RING**


	2. Author Note

Hi guys! Sorry that it's not the chapter you were waiting for but I am almost done with it.

Anyway. So doesn't seem to like my note format SOOO I have to change to a new format. So now I have to figure out a way to change the story from note format to some other format. I know it's kinda confusing. But if I don't do it Fan fiction will take down my story and I can't do that to all you guys. So this next one may be a little different Ok a lot different but Remember it is notes from Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Jaci.

Love ya'll

LeoValdezluver


	3. Chapter 2 Math

Hey,

Discalimer: I am NOT Rick Riordan so unfortuatly I don't own any of these caracters other that Jaci.

Sorry. This is kinda short but that only means the next one comes faster that normal.

See you at the end of the chapter. :)

* * *

><p>Jaci- I so failed that test!<p>

Percy- Yea! Annabeth & Thalia are _**so **_lucky they don't have to do these tests

Jaci- Bro, Really their tests are harder there in the advanced class!

Percy- Yea but they are smarter

Jaci- Whateve

Percy- I am being 100% serious!

Jaci- Great Job

Percy- What

Jaci- You know how to do percents!

Percy- Very funny Jaci.

Jaci- Why thank you!

Percy- You are just the queen of sarcasm today aren't you

Jaci- Yup I am! I wonder

Percy- What

Jaci- Do you think I could beat Clarisse in a sarcasm contest?

Percy- We are in the middle of math after a test we both failed and you are thinking of beating Clarisse in a sarcasm contest?

Jaci- Yup pretty much.

Percy- You are unbelievable

Jaci- Why do you say that? You are the one who has practically every god on your bad side and I'm unbelievable!

Percy- Yup pretty much.

Jaci- How? If you can explain that to me I will buy you a cookie.

Percy- Oh a cookie.

Jaci- I knew that would get you!

Percy- Ok so. You are like 80 miles away from Clarisse and you are thinking of a sarcasm contest by choice. I have almost all the gods on my bad side because it comes naturally ( I t comes naturally mmm it comes naturally).

Jaci- Really. Selena Gomez. And that doesn't even make sense.

RING.

* * *

><p>Kinda short! So sorry if it isn't what you were waiting for. But I tryed.<p>

Like I said

If you don't like don't read.

just Please try not to flame.

I am only human I'm not Rick Riordan so obviously I cna't write like him!


	4. Chapter 4 Language Arts

Hey guys,

Glad to be back. I uploaded a little early this time! Chapter 3 yay

Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan so I don't own anything exept for Jaci.

* * *

><p>Thalia- I think I know who the demigods are<p>

Annabeth- Who

Thalia- I think there are more than one

Jaci- WHO

Thalia- Jeez Chillaxe. Paul, Nina, or maybe Joe.

Jaci- Paul… No comment.

Percy- Someone's got a crush. HAHA

Jaci- SHUT UP

Annabeth- Yea Perce, shut up! Jaci you like Paul.

Jaci- Ummm… maybe a little

Thalia- OMgods I DID NOT EXPECT THAT. I thought you were thinking of joining the hunters.

Jaci- I was but… I can't date Paul.

Percy- wait why?

Thalia- So why aren't you joining the hunters?

Jaci- Ummm… I just can't.

Percy- This is an interesting note!

Jaci- Oh Brother

Percy- What?

Jaci- Not… You know… Forget it! He's hopeless

Annabeth- AM not. Annabeth tell her I 'm not

Annabeth- Percy you kind of are

Thalia- See Percy even your girlfriend agrees

Percy- * looks up at sky and mentally yells at Athene, Poseidon, and a lot of others.*

Annabeth- Really Percy. Aren't you getting a little dramatic there?

RING

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is done!<p>

Please R&R

Love Yall'

LeoValdezluver


	5. Author Note II

Hey guys. In my last chapter I forgot to answer some of the comment so that is what this Author note is for.

So here goes.

* * *

><p>To: Sasha the Spectacular<p>

I think I might do that but I need to figure out how to do it with the plan I have. Thanks.

Also thanks for noticing the spelling. I spelled it that way because I have been to Greece and that is the way the modern and Ancient Greeks spell her name. I have either the Odyssey or the Iliad and that's how it's spelled. But thanks for commenting.

* * *

><p>To: PjsRock14<p>

I hope to have the next chapter up at least by Friday but it is the end of the 1st Semester for me so I have A LOT of makeup work and Extra credit. It also will be hard because before I had a Creative Writing class so I could write my chapters but I don't have that next Semester. But don't worry I won't forget you or this story. Thanks for reading and Reviewing. (Sorry I'm kind of a talker and I get off topic a lot. Sorry)

* * *

><p>To: Katie Gardner ()<p>

1st: Did I spell your name right? I hope I did I don't like not spelling something right. 2nd: Thank you for the tip and for reading and for reviewing. It means a lot.

* * *

><p>To: PJOandHoOFreak1800<p>

Thank you for the Subscription Alert. I love it when I know that people like my story enough to want to know when the next chapter comes out. Thanks.

* * *

><p>To: bookworm299<p>

Thanks for the Sub. Alert. It means a lot. I love your name by the way and I 'm sure Athene does to.

* * *

><p>To: miss mcenroe<p>

Thanks for the comment. I 'm happy to know that people feel that way after only the first chapter. Thank you for the Alert as well. As I said to the others. It means A LOT. Thanks again.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU SOOOOOO much to my Reviewers and Alerters (is that even a word?) It means a lot. And like I said to PjsRock14. The end of semester is coming up so the updates may not be as frequent but they will always get put up.<p>

Also. I am thinking about starting a Pirates of the Caribbean and PJO crossover. I have some ideas but I don't want it to interfere with this story or start it but then run out of ideas and have to stop. So that one is a big maybe but I would like to hear what you guys think of the idea.

Thanks,

LeoValdezluver


	6. Chapter 5 Science

Thalia- Does anyone else find it funny we are studying lightning and the ocean right now?

Jaci- I find it Hilarious

Percy- Someones gonna get an A

Jaci- Who

Thalia- Who

Percy- All three of us

Jaci- Poor Annabeth, She has to sit all the way over there

Thalia- Yea I wish she could sit here

Percy- So glad it's almost last period. And I wonder how we got Mrs. Henry to let us learn about our natural subjects.

Jaci- I have some tricks up my sleeve.

Thalia- You mean WE have some tricks up our sleeves. 

Percy- Oh I see you guys manipulated the mist.

Jaci- YUP

Thalia- MWAHAHAHAH

Percy- So glad it is almost last Period!

Jaci- Yup finally.

Percy- Now… More on Paul.

Thalia- Percy

Percy- Yeah?

Thalia- SHUT UP!

Jaci- Mrs. Henry is coming.

Percy- Thals Hide it!

…..

And it ends. Sorry. I have been on a bit of a rush. So I ended this quarter/semester with pretty good grades. Surprisingly. But what surprised me most was that my best grade was in Creative Writing. WHO WOULD HAVE KNOWN!

BYE. Next chapter is coming soon…. I hope.


	7. AN

SOOOOOOOOOOOO VERRRRRRYYYYY SORRRYYYY! I haven't posted in like…. Months! But my computer crashed and a "friend" of ours, a 4 year old, decided it would be fun to burn a notebook of mine. The one with this story in it! I was soooo angry! So I had to totally re-write it and then my parents it would be fun to go on a cruise without internet. And then that it would be funto not use computer for lent. I gave up on that one! But I don't think I'll be able to update this story as I am really wrapped up in the other story I just posted." The curse of Hades". But Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot!1

~Jaci Di Angelo


	8. Another authors note! Ba good one

So I am going to start on this story again! Tomorrow I have a Tennis match for my High school but when I get back I'm gonna try to update! And I fyou are reading this PLEASE Check out my other story " Problems at Camp Half Blood"! Thanks a million!


End file.
